Die Sternklare Nacht
by ellikanellika
Summary: Nach einer Nacht voller Alkohol, wachte Natsume in seinem Bett auf mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl. Etwas ist geschehen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er es nicht nur mit irgenteinem Mädchen getan hatte. Wie wird ihm Mikan helfen können?


Sternklare Nacht

''Es ist wunderschön.'' hauchte sie die Sterne anschauend. ''Ja… Wunderschön…'' sagte er leise und schaute sie verträumt an. Sie merkte seinen Blick und lächelte in seine Richtung. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher, sie spürte schon sein zartes Atem und schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen trafen zärtlich ihre Lippen und sie versanken in einen langen Kuss…

...

Teuflisch hell war es. Ugh… Gott! Diese Sonne! Und die Kopfschmerzen! ''Ugh… Scheisse… Verdammt mein Kopf!'' jammerte Natsume zu sich, als er aufwachte und versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. Natürlich ging das nicht – sein ganzes Gesicht tat scheußlich weh! Und sein Kopf erst! Es drohte regelrecht zu explodieren.

Sein Bett war eigentlich ganz warm und weich. Er schmiegte sich wie eine Katze in die Decke und atmete genüsslich durch. Die Sonne schien wirklich stark durch sein geöffnetes Fenster und die Balkontür, was bedeutete, dass es schon längst Tag war.

''…Ich trinke nie mehr…'' murmelte er zu sich – zwar schwach aber entschlossen und drehte sich auf sein Rücken. Er legte seinen Arm über seine Augen und erst langsam, damit er sich auf das Licht gewöhnte, legte er es höher um was zu sehen. Ein paar Mal musste er blinzeln, erst dann öffnete er völlig die Augen und sah nach oben. Dann schaute er zum Fenster und in seinem Zimmer herum. Hatte er vergessen das Fenster und die Balkontür zu schließen?

Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und merkte etwas. …Er lag nicht in der Mitte seines Bettes. Das war, wenigstens für ihn sehr merkwürdig… Er lag auf der rechten Seite des Bettes, die andere Seite war lehr … und unbedeckt. So, als ob da jemand geschlafen hätte, stand schon aber auf.

Abrupt wurden Natsumes Augen groß. Für einen Moment versteinerte er und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Dann hob er sich schnell um und starte wie ein Irrer auf sein Bett. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig. Sehr merkwürdig. Zwar tat sein Kopf sehr weh, aber sein Körper war sehr relaxiert, wenn nicht schon, als ob er im Himmel wäre. Und er fühlte sich so frei und der Wind kühlte seine heiße Temperatur…

Sofort schaute er auf sich – er war nackt! Kein Pyjama, kein T-Shirt! Keine Hose! Nichts! Er war nackt!

Sofort sprang er auf und suchte seine Sachen. Die lagen tatsätlich auf dem Boden, überall auf dem Boden. Seine Socken, seine Jeans und T-Shirt, seine … Unterhosen auch…

Der Junge zog sich frische Sachen an und schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um.

Was ist hier bloß geschehen?

Natsume sah sich gut um; er überprüfte das Bett, den Boden und den Balkon. Nichts Verdächtiges. Aber das Bett… Hat hier jemand geschlafen? Er schaute sich das Betttuch genau an. Und da sah er es! Es war nicht viel und auch konnte es man nicht wirklich gut sehen, weil das Betttuch schwarz war…aber, da war es. Blut! Ein kleiner Fleck Blutt! Es konnte ja sein, dass er eine kleine Wunde am Körper hatte oder so, aber im Moment tat ihm nichts weh, deshalb…

''O Gott. Ich hoffe ich habe das nicht getan. O Gott, o Gott!'' sprach er zu sich und ging sich nervös durch die Haare. Sofort nahm er das Betttuch und warf es in die Waschmaschine. Schwer atmend und mit klopfendem Herzen ging er wieder zurück ins Zimmer und schaute sich noch einmal den Boden um das Bett an. Da war wirklich nichts. Außer milionen von Mangas, Socken, CDes, ein weißer Fleck neben dem Bett, sein Händy und… Wie? Ein weißer Fleck neben dem Bett.

Ganz vorsichtig bückte Natsume sich runter und schaute sich das an. Es war noch nicht ganz trocken und anscheinend lag hier etwas nasses, was eine weiße Flüssigkeit enthielte…

Natsumes Augen wurden groß. Er sprang auf und machte ein paar Schritte zurück. ''Das kann doch nicht mehr wahr sein.'' sagte er leise und atmete schnell.

''O nein, o nein… Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht was gemacht habe.''

Er ging auf den Balkon und atmete durch. Die Sonne schien hell und ein leichter Wind wehte. Der junge Mann versuchte sich zu beruhigen und dachte stark nach, was in der Nacht passierte – aber er erinnerte sich an nichts, außer an die Party, bevor er zu betrunken wurde.

''Scheiße…Was soll ich jetzt…''

Noch einige Zeit stand er nur so auf der Balkon Terrasse da, dann aber ging er wieder rein und versuchte Mikan, seine beste Freundin anzurufen. Sie war aber gerade nicht zu Hause. Er legte sich wieder aufs Bett und schlief wieder ein, weil er sowieso zu müde fürs Nachdenken war.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, so Nachmittags rief er dann wieder Mikan aufs Händy an.

''Yo!'' grüßte ihn das Mädchen. Klang ihre Stimme etwas merkwürdig?

''Yo, Pünktchen!'' lachte Natsume und ging sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

''Nenn mich nicht so! Ahh! Meine Stimme!'' jammerte das Mädchen ins Händy und tat etwas an der andere Seite, was merkwürdige Geräusche verursachte.

''Hast du eine Erkältung? Du hörst dich ja fast wie ein Mann an! Sag mal was machst du den da?'' fragte er nachdem sie aufschrie und er einen Aufprall hörte.

''Au au au! Gott, Scheiße!'' ''Du sagst Gott und Scheiße in einem Satz? Schäm dich!'' lachte er wieder und Mikan verfluchte ihn mit allem Möglichen. ''Nein, jetzt mal erst, was machst du da, Tollpatsch?'' ''Ich versuche nach oben in mein Zimmer zu kommen! Gott! Mama! Warum hast du all diese Schachteln auf die Treppen geworfen? Das sind ja Tausende!'' Mikan schrie etwas und redete mit ihre Mutter, deshalb hörte und wartete Natsume nur amüsant zu.

Als das Mädchen sich wieder beruhigte und in ihr Zimmer kam, sprach sie wieder, aber ihre Stimme war noch immer etwas harsch: ''Ok, bin wieder da. Erzähl.'' ''Wo bist du denn Gestern gewesen eigentlich?'' fragte der Junge. ''…Ah…ähm…war draußen, weil ich Kopfschmerzen hatte.'' erklärte sie etwas zurückhaltend. ''Ah ja… Ähm, hast du Zeit?'' Natsume musste einfach mit jemandem reden. Da war Stille für einige Momente auf der anderen Seite der Linie. ''Ok. Jogging.''

Mikan wartete schon auf der Spitze des Hügels und schaute vor sich. Natsume kam langsam laufend auf sie zu und sah nur ihren Rücken. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ihr wirklich erzählen soll und sie fragen soll.

Aber…

Sie war ja seine beste Freundin!

Das Problem war nur, dass er mehr wollte…

Er schaute sie an; sie hatte kurze Jogging Hosen an und ein zu großes T-Shirt. Ihre Haare waren in einen Zopf gebunden und sie wartete geduldig auf ihn.

''Oiiiiii!'' schrie der Junge und lief schnell zu ihr. Sie grüsste ihn mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zurück, was eher ungewöhnlich war, aber das wird er nächstes Mal erforschen.

''Yo! Wie geht's? Hast du noch Kopfschmerzen?'' scherzte sie und schlug ihn spielend auf die Schulter. ''Heej! Mach dich nicht lustig über mich! Du hattest sie doch auch!'' schmollte Natsume und fing an sich aufzuwärmen. Mikan tat das Gleiche und lachte, sagte aber nichts kontra. Sie quatschten ein bisschen über alles Mögliche und fingen an zu joggen.

Erst nach einer halben Stunde, wurde Natsume ernst. Mikan merkte das und wartete ab.

''Sag mal…'' fing er an und Mikan schaute ihn an. ''Weisst du vielleicht, was Vorgestern eigentlich passiert ist? Ich kann mich nicht so gut erinnern.'' fragte er dann endlich, wurde ein bisschen rosa um die Nase und wagte sich nicht das Mädchen anzuschauen.

Mikans Augen wurden groß und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Der Schwarzhaarige stoppte auch und drehte sich verwundert um – dann hörte er hysterisches Lachen.

''Was zum…?''

Mikan lachte und hielt sich den Bauch fest. Sie bekam sogar Tränchen in die Augen von Lachen und konnte sich fast nicht mehr kontrollieren.

''Was ist? Wieso lachst du?'' fragte Natsume beleidigt und tappte mit dem Fuß.

''Hahahahahahahaha! Tschuldige….hahahaha….aber….buahahahahaha!'' Mikan konnte sich echt nicht mehr einkriegen.

Erst nachdem Natsume sie in die Arme nahm und mit ihr schreiend weiter rannte, beruhigte sie sich. Dann stellte er sie wieder zurück und beide gingen langsam den Weg nach Hause.

''Oke, oke! Tut mir ja leid! Hahaha! Ich kann's echt nicht glauben, dass du soooo besauft warst! Natsume! Du trinkst ja normalerweise nicht!'' lachte sie wieder und wischte sich die Tränchen weg.

''Ah, las mich! Ich werde sowieso nie mehr trinken. Diese Sauferei bringt nur Probleme!'' sagte er dann und schaute zur Seite.

''Wie meinst du das?'' fragte sie endlich ernst.

Natsume konnte sie nicht direkt anschauen. ''…Sag mal… Bin ich vielleicht…mit jemandem…nach der Party nach Hause…gegangen?''

''Ja! Natürlich!'' kam die schnelle Antwort.

''He? Wirklich? Mit wem?''

''Na mit mir und Koko und Sumire und Ana. Ruka und Hotaru hatten auch zu viel getrunken und sind zusammen nach Hause gegangen, Das war verdächtig…Hihihi. Aber ja, wir sind zusammen nach Hause gegangen, weil wir ja fast die gleiche Richtung haben – das Dorf ist nicht so groß, weiß du Kleiner?'' lachte wieder Mikan und schaute Natsume an.

Der aber blieb ernst: ''Ja? Und dann?''

Mikan atmete durch und erzählte: ''Ja, wir gingen nach Hause. Und ich war die Letzte, die nach Hause kam, ihr alle wart ja total besoffen!''

''Du warst die Letzte? War da vielleicht noch ein Mädchen in der Nähe oder so?'' jetzt wurde er etwas ängstlich.

''Ich war die Letzte ja. Wieso? Was ist los?''

''Bin ich vielleicht jemandem auf dem Weg begegnet und…'' murmelte der Junge zu sich selbst.

Mikan schaute ihn einfach an, lächelte dann und spielte schockiert: ''Oh! Sag bloß nicht! Hast du ein Mädchen belästigt?''

Natsume sah sie panisch an: ''Ich weiß nicht! Gott, was soll ich machen!'' jammerte er und erzählte ihr, wie er gestern aufgewacht ist.

''Ich weiß echt nicht, ob da jemand wirklich war, aber ich hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und… Ah, Scheiße.'' Nervös ging er sich durch die Haare und schaute hoch in den Himmel.

Mikan dagegen starte vor sich hin und sagte einige Zeit nichts. Der Wind wehte ihre Haare und Natsume schaute sie an.

Sie war wirklich hübsch.

Wirklich hübsch.

''Vielleicht hast du es ja geträumt!'' sagte sie dann endlich.

''He? Ne doch…''

''Ja, wirklich! Es passiert manchmal, dass, wenn man etwas träumt, dass man dann selber alles tut, so, dass es dann aussieht, als ob es wirklich geschehen hätte.''

Natsume sah sie paff an. ''Wieso bist du heute so erwachsen Pünktchen?''

''Eeeej, nenn mich nicht soo! Ich trage es heute nicht!'' schrie das Mädchen und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss.

''Ok, ich nehme das mit erwachsen sein zurück.'' gab Natsume nur von sich und streichelte sich die Stelle an dem Kopf, wo die Beule jetzt war.

Mikan ging stolz ein paar Schritte vor ihm und sagte dann, ohne, dass sie sich zurück umdrehte: ''Also, keine Sorge. Wahrscheinlich hast du es nur geträumt. Und wenn, du bist nicht jemand, der es mit einfach Irgendwem tun würde. Da bin ich mir sicher.''

Natsume sagte dazu nichts und ging nur weiter. Auf einer Seite war er froh, dass von ihr zu hören, aber auf der anderen Seite, war es ihm mulmig zu Mute, weil gerade sie das alles hören musste.

Er lief zu ihr, schlug sie spielend auf den Hintern und lief dann lachend schnell weiter. ''Natsumeeeeee! Du Perv!'' schrie Mikan und lief ihm schreiend nach.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen und die Freunde genossen ihre Ferien – obwohl sie sie eigentlich nicht hatten, weil einige von ihnen noch nicht alle Prüfungen geschafft haben. Sie hatten sowieso noch Zeit – die Uni war ja nicht so streng.

Natsume, der das Gefühl nicht los war, dass doch etwas geschehen ist, fragte hier und da mal herum, was die Leute auf der Party gemacht haben.

Nur wenige konnten ihm was Vernünftiges erzählen, weil alle zu viel getrunken haben.

Als er sich mit den Jungs zum Fußball verabredete, spielten die Freunde den ganzen Nachmittag. Als die Sonne schon fast verschwunden ist, saßen sie dann einfach auf dem Boden des Fußballplatzes und redeten über alles Mögliche.

''Hahaha! Und dieses Tooooor! Habt ihr das gesehen? Manno, ich bin echt gut geworden!'' lachte Koko und machte so ein Schauspiel aus seiner Rede, dass die Jungs sich von Lachen die Tränen wischen musste.

Es war warm draußen, der Wind wehte leicht und man konnte verschieden Vögel zwitschern hören. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend.

Die Jungs saßen in einem Kreis, tranken Wasser und lachten.

''Aber du bist nicht mal halb so gut, wenn dich ein gewisses Mädchen beobachtet.'' Sagte Ruka und die Anderen lachten nur vergnügt. Koko wurde sofort still und puter rot im Gesicht.

''Ah, lasst mich. Das wird schon was. Irgendwann.'' Maulte er und seufzte hoffnungslos.

''Aber ich muss schon sagen, auf der Party letzte Woche, hast du es ihr echt gezeigt und so wie ich das gesehen haben, war sie schon fast an dir!'' lachte Yuu und schlug Koko auf den Rücken. Der schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und lächelte glücklich: ''Meinst du? Ich habe mir echt Mühe gegeben. Also dieses Weib ist echt schwer zu kriegen. Und ihre Laune.''

''Ich weiss echt nicht, was du an ihr siehst.'' Sagte Mocho frech und Koko schaute ihn böse an.

''Sag mal, erinnerst du dich überhaupt an was, was du nach der Party gemacht hast? Du warst doch so voll besoffen, dass du kaum stehen konntest.'' Sagte Natsume und hoffte, dass er was erfahren würde. Keiner darf wissen, dass er nichts wusste. Keiner darf wissen, dass er was gemacht hat.

''Koko schaute ihn an und kratzte sich hinter dem Kopf: ''Also um ehrlich zu sein, weiss ich alles, was auf der Party geschehen ist. Dann, glaube ich, dass wir sogar zusammen nach Hause gingen... Hmm...''

Die Jungs lachten wieder.

''Aber du Ruka! Du gingst doch mit Hotaru zusammen nach Hause!'' schrie Koko und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Blonden. Ruka lächelte nur: ''Also, das zwischen mir und Hotaru etwas läuft, ist doch kein Geheimnis mehr. Aber du mein lieber Koko,'' er schmiegte sie spielerisch auf Koko und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Koko schluckte. ''Du, Koko, bist noch ein ganz unschuldiges Ding. Bist du sicher, dass du Sumire nichts angetan hast? Oder sie dir?''

Alle sprudelten los vom Lachen und starben fast dabei.

Kokos Kopf aber, explodierte, weil es ihm so peinlich war und er schrie, dass das nicht stimme und dass alle verrückt seien. Aber natürlich nahm ihn niemand ernst. Und Natsume wurde klar, dass keiner eigentlich wusste, was geschehen ist.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später bereiteten sich die Freunde schon auf das Geburtstag von Anna vor. Die kleine Picknick Party geschah auf dem Spielplatz mit dem Park – das war derselbe Ort, wo die letzte Party geschah und wo die Jungs Fußball spielen.

Die Freunde aßen und tranken auf dem Fußball Feld, der als Picknick Wiese diente. Sie könnten eigentlich glatt auf eine echte Wiese gehen, die nur ein paar Meter entfernt war, aber da gab es keine Nachtlichter und auch keine Elektrizität, damit sie die Musik anschalten könnten.

Anna war sehr froh, dass alle gekommen sind. Zwar sagte sie ihnen, dass sie keine Geschenke haben will, aber es gab keinen, der ihren Wunsch wirklich ausführte. Sie bekam so viele Geschenke, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wo sie sie hinstellen sollte.

Mocho war der DJ. Er kam mit seinem Auto und brachte so viele Maschinen für die Musik, die er Zuhause versteckte, dass Anna fast die Augen verlor.

Ruka bereitete in der zwischen Zeit gebratenes Fleisch und Hotaru das Gemüse und die Getränke.

Koko gab noch immer nicht auf und versuchte Sumire zu beeindrucken. Er brachte sie zum Lachen, machte komische Geräusche und tanzte dann mit ihr. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe und Sumire sah nicht so aus, als ob sie das störte, nein – sie hatte voll Spaß und ihre Augen glänzten noch mehr.

Die Anderen amüsierten sich auch. Weil es eine schöne und warme Nacht war, beobachteten Einige die Sterne, Andere tanzten, tranken oder spielten Fußball oder Volleyball.

Auch Mikan und Natsume waren dabei. Mikan spielte als das einzige Mädchen Fußball mit dem Jungs und die mussten sich echt Mühe geben, weil sie so gut war. Ganz besonders, wenn sie zusammen mit Natsume spielte. Sie spielten, schrien und lachten. Sie hatten so viel Spaß, dass es schon fast wehtat.

Später gingen sie dann zu dem Anderen, die auf dem Grass saßen und beobachteten die Sterne. Der Himmel war wirklich märchenhaft.

Mikan setzte sich neben Natsume und trank die Flasche Wasser aus, die sie sich vorher nahm. Beide schauten hoch.

Tausende von Sternen über den ganzen Himmel. Fast kein Fleck der unendlichen schwarzen Fläche war leer.

Und da! Eine Sternschnuppe!

Und noch eine! Und noch eine!

Es waren so viele!

''Es ist wunderschön.'' hauchte sie die Sterne anschauend. ''Ja… Wunderschön…'' sagte er und sah sie an. Und dann wieder den Himmel.

Mikan war wirklich wunderschön, dachte er. Sie war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Sie war seine beste Freundin; schon von Klein an kannten sie sich und lebten wie Bruder und Schwester.

Nein.

Sie waren mehr.

Und er wusste es, dass sie es auch wusste. Nur konnte er es nicht sagen. Mit ihr konnte er über alles reden: Probleme, Freunde, Mädchen und Familie. Mit ihr konnte er über seine Träume reden, über seine Pläne für die Zukunft. Mit ihr konnte er für die Prüfungen lernen und dann Sachen machen, die die Nachbaren fast die Nerven kosteten.

Zusammen trieben sie Sport, gingen Wandern, spielten mitten in der Nacht Fussball, schauten sich Spiele an und schrien sich die Seele aus. Zusammen weinten sie, lachten sie – sie verstanden sich ohne Worte.

Mikan war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

Sogar, als er ihr über dieses Ereignis erzählte, verstand sie, lächelte ihn an und sagte, dass alles in Ordnung sei…

Etwas klickte in seinem Kopf.

Ihre Stimme übers Händy, ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihr alles erzählte, ihr wissendes Lächeln…

Auf einmal kam Alles zurück.

Es schlug ihn direkt ins Gesicht.

Die Erinnerung.

Er sah sie: eigentlich waren es nur verschiedene Momente, die nicht immer richtig verbunden war.

Er sah, wie er erst mit Freunden trank, dann wie er mit Mikan lachend durch die Gegend rannte, wie sie sich die Sterne anschauten und sich ansahen. Dann sah er auf einmal ihren Körper, ihr seliges Gesicht; er konnte regelrecht ihre Lippen spüren; er hörte ihr Seufzen und Stöhnen, als sie ihn in sich aufnahm; er hörte wie sie seinen Namen rief und wie sehr sie in Lust und Liebe versank. Sie bewegte sich im Rhythmus mit ihm, als sie auf ihm saß. Ihre Haare fielen auf sein Gesicht, als sie sich runter beugte um ihn zu küssen. Er schaute in ihr Gesicht und stöhnte mit ihr. Er küsste sie zurück und als sie für einen Moment ihre braunen Augen öffnete und ihn so liebevoll und so zärtlich, wie noch keiner, anschaute, wusste er, dass sie der einzige Mensch auf Erden für ihn war.

Ja, das war sie.

Mikan.

* * *

Abrupt fiel Natsume aus den Gedanken und schaute zu Mikan, die noch immer mit einem Lächeln in den Himmel sah. Die anderen; die um sie herum auch da saßen, quatschten und die Sterne beobachten; bemerkte er nicht mehr.

Er sah nur noch sie.

Seine Augen wurden groß und er rief ihren Namen, ganz leise und noch immer im Schock.

''Mhm?'' gab sie von sich, drehte sich aber nicht um. Zu schön war es über ihr.

''Mikan.'' sagte er noch einmal und diesmal drehte sie ihren Kopf ganz langsam um. Mit einem Lächeln fragte sie nach: ''Was ist?'' und sah ihn an.

Natsume öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, brachte aber nichts von sich. Stumm, mit geöffneten Mund und großen Augen schaute er sie an.

''Was ist denn?'' fragte sie noch einmal nach und schaute ihn jetzt verwundert an. Aber als sie nur die Stille von ihm bekam, wurde ihr bald klar, was gerade geschah. Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihr Gesicht zeigte nur noch Schock und Angst.

''…Ich…ähm…ich meine…du…'' versuchte Natsume etwas zu Stande bringen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Mikan sagte nichts mehr.

Sie wurde kreide bleich und konnte ihre Augen nicht abwenden.

''Mikan!'' rief Hotaru auf einmal und brachte beide wieder zurück aus den Schock. ''Komm mir mal helfen! Ich muss die Würstchen verteilen!'' Mikan stand sofort auf und ging zu Hotaru. Sie lächelte wieder, aber Nastume, der sie beobachtete, merkte, dass es natürlich kein echtes Lächeln mehr war.

Die Freunde hatten den ganzen Abend Spaß. Sie aßen, tranken und sangen. Hier und da tanzten sie und spielten mit dem Ball. Die Feier dauerte noch lange, weil man ihnen erlaubte die Lichter brennen zu lassen; normalerweise mussten sie schon um Mitternacht aufhören Fußball zu spielen, aber weil heute Anna Geburtstag hatte, haben sie eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Mikan trank den ganzen Abend nichts und half Hotaru mit dem Essen. Auch Natsume hielt sich zurück, schaute oft zu ihr, aber sie sah ihn nicht an. Er wusste, dass sie gerade teuflische Angst hatte.

''Hej Leute! Ich gehe dann mal. Ich muss morgen meiner Mutter helfen, deshalb will ich wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlaffen!'' redete sich Mikan mit einem großen Lächeln aus und verabschiedete sich von Freunden.

''Oi! Warte auf mich Pünktchen! Ich werde euch sowieso helfen müssen!'' Natsume stand schnell auf und ging zu Mikan.

''Was? Ihr wollt beide schon gehen?'' fragte Anna und schien etwas enttäuscht.

''Aber na ja. Man kann ja nichts machen. Wir wissen, wie deine Mutter ist, wenn sie will, dass du ihr beim Arbeiten hilfst.'' Alle lachten und Mikan bereitete sich schon zu gehen.

''Natsume, du brauchst wirklich noch nicht zu gehen. Ich werde Mama schon sagen, dass…'' aber sie wurde unterbrochen.

''Ah sei still. Das sagst du jetzt und morgen wird es schon um 8 Uhr morgens bei uns klingeln, damit wir rüber kommen.'' sagte der Schwarzhaarige, nahm ihre Hand und ging. Die Freunde lachten und riefen ihnen nach, aber die Zwei hörten schon nichts mehr.

Sie gingen still neben einander durch das kleine Dorf in dem sie ihr ganzes Leben verbrachten. Natsume ließ ihre Hand nicht los, weil er Angst hatte, dass sie weg laufen wird, aber Mikan ging einfach mit und sah in den sternklaren Himmel.

Es war wirklich schön draußen, es war warm und ein leichter Wind wehte. Es war wirklich schön.

Natsume schaute sich um, um sich an irgendwas zu erinnern. Was ist in der Nacht bloß passiert, dass sie so etwas gemacht haben. Er und Mikan waren beste Freunde schon von klein an. Sie waren immer für einander da und hatten sich gerne.

Nur…

Er glaubte immer, dass er sie mehr gerne hatte, als sie ihn. Er wusste, dass er in sie verliebt war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie in ihn war. Zwar sagten ihm Freunde, dass sie sich schon immer, wie ein verliebtes Paar benommen haben, aber wirklich ernst genommen hat er diese Kommentare nie.

Aber jetzt…

Sie blieben vor seinem Haus stehen. Der Sakura Baum unter dem Terrassenbalkon von seinem Zimmer, war wunderschön. Es blühte und seine Blüten tanzten im Wind.

Mikan ließ Natsumes Hand los und ging zu dem Baum. Natsume schaute sie verwirrt an.

Das Mädchen kletterte ohne etwas zu sagen auf den Baum und sprang auf den Balkon.

Dort setzte sie sich auf den Boden und schaute hoch. Natsume folgte ihr bald und setzte sich neben sie. Beide schwiegen und taten nichts.

Der Wind wehte ihre langen Haare und Natsume, der sie einige Momente beobachtete, war von ihr hin und weg. Sie war so wunderschön und sah wie eine Fee aus. Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen, um ihr signalisieren, dass sie anfangen soll zu reden und dass, was auch immer sie schon erzählt, er würde ihr glauben. Aber Mikan legte ihre Hände um ihre Knie, die sie z sich gezogen hatte und schaute ihn nicht an.

''Der Himmel war genauso voll mit Sternen, wie heute.'' sagte sie leise. Natsume schaute verwundert hoch und erblickte Millionen von Sternen, wie man von hieraus klar und deutlich sehen konnte.

Der Mond war nicht voll, man konnte nur ein kleines Eckchen von ihm sehen. Alles strahlte um sie herum und die Nacht sah so warm und sanft aus, dass man draußen schlaffen konnte.

Und genau so ist es vor einigen Tagen gewesen. Aber nicht nur der Himmel strahlte – man könnte sagen, dass die Luft auch strahlte – mit Geräuschen! Es war laut, man konnte Schreie, Lachen und Musik hören. Die ganze Gegend tobte und ertrank in der lauten Melodie der Party.

Die Jugend tanzte und sang mit. Die Musik bebte durch die Gegend und alle hatten Spaß.

Die Party war auf dem Fußballfeld, wo man genug Platz hatte zu feiern. Der Platz hatte sowieso Scheinwerfer und Lautsprecher – deshalb konnte man ja das durchziehen.

Mädchen und Jungs hatten Spaß; alle tranken oder tanzten – und es gab keinen, der sich langweilen würde.

Es war schon sehr spät in der Nacht, oder auch sehr früh am Morgen, das Jammern anfing.

* * *

…..Erzählung

''Aaaaloo! Isch geh' nach Hauzzee!'' versuchte Natsume aus sich zu bringen, geling ihm aber nicht alzu gut.

''Ehh! Wartee Mann! Wir woll'n mit!'' maulte Koko, der sein Gleichgewicht zu fangen versuchte und sich von einem auf den anderen Bein schwankte. In einer Hand hielt er eine Flasche mit weiss Gott was und mit dem anderen Arm umarmte er Sumire, die fast im gleichen Zustand war wie er.

''Yo! Kommt scho... scho... schonnnn! Eeeee Pünktchen! Mikan! Mikaaaan! Kom Mädel! Isch will disch bei mir hab'n!'' rief Natsume und stolperte zu Mikan, die zwar nicht so besoffen war wie die anderen, hatte aber genug im Blut um alles bunt zu sehen.

''Natsumehe! Nenn' mich nich' sooo!'' laberte das Mädchen und ging zu ihm. Der Junge warf nur sein Arm um ihr Hals und drückte sie an sich. Dann brachte er sein Kopf zu ihrem Haar und duftete es.

''Mmm... Isch riesche Kirscheen.'' Murmelte er und gerat mit dem ganzen Körper ins Wanken, zappelte hin und her und brachte Mikan und sich selbst fast zum Boden. Zum Glück war Mikan stark genug und stabilisierte ihn. Beide lachten und fingen an irgendwohin zu gehen.

''Eeeeeee! Wartet doch ihr Zweiiii!'' schrie Koko und rannte, so gut es nur ging mit Sumire hinter ihnen her. Auch Anna, Hotaru und Ruka folgten ihnen lachend.

Die Rasselbande kreischte, brüllte und lachte durch die Gegend wie es halt betrunkene tun. Sie laberten laut und tanzten hier und da und sangen so gut es ging schief. Sie waren so besoffen, dass sie nicht mal aufrecht gehen konnten.

Koko sang gerade ein Lied, das sich wie die Schreie eines geschlachteten Tieres anhörte und lehnte mit einem Arm um Sumires und Annas Schulter – die Mädchen versuchten ihn auf den Beinen zu halten, aber sie sahen genauso viele Schäffchen wie er. Bald fingen die Drei zu singen und die anderen Vier lachten nur.

Hotaru und Ruka verschwanden in Hotarus Haus ohne dass es einer von den anderen richtig mit bekam. Einen Moment sahen sie sie, glaubten, dass sie eine Gute Nacht gehört haben und dann waren die Zwei schon weg.

''Olala! Dasch bedeutet doch wasch...Hmmmm?'' kicherte Sumire und wankte hin und her. ''Natürlisch... Die zzzweiii sind doch ... etwasch...'' versuchte Natsume, aber das Nachdenken fiel ihm schwer.

Auf einmal hörten alle ein Geräusch. Ihre Köpfe drehten sich in eine Richtung und sie wussten gleich, dass ein Auto kommt. Sie sahen sich an, lächelten und sprangen auf. Sie alle fingen an den Hügel, neben der Straße runter zu laufen und lachten so laut, dass sie wahrscheinlich alle Tiere in dem Wald neben an aufweckten. Die Hügelwiese war voll mit hohem Grass bedeckt, deshalb verloren sie gleich das Gleichgewicht und rollten weiter den Hügel runter.

Sie schrien und lachten als sie stoppten, lagen einfach nur da auf dem Rücken und sahen in die Luft. Keiner wusste genau über was sie redeten, aber alles was sie sagten, schien lustig.

''Kokooooo!'' jammerte Sumire. ''Bring mich nach Hauseee!'' Der Junge aber sagte nur ''Jaaaahaaaa!'' und bewegte keine Muskeln. Nach ein paar Momenten puffte und hufte Sumire, stand auf und half Anna aufzustehen.

''Wir Zweiiii geheen!'' sagte Sumire und zog Anna mit. Koko, der das hörte, sprang sofort auf und versuchte ihnen hinter her lauffen. Das sah aber eher als 'auf allem Vier' zu gehen. ''Mädelsch! Wartet doch!'' Sie ignorierten Mikan und Natsume, die noch immer da lagen und gingen langsam den Hügel wieder hoch. Bald konnte man ihre laute Stimmen nicht mehr hören und die Nacht wurde ruhiger.

Der Wind wehte leicht und die Sterne funkelten über das liegende Paar.

''Warum ischt der Himmel blau? Und warum is'er schwarzzz, wenn es Nacht isscht?'' fing an Mikan Fragen zu stellen und wartete nicht, das Natsume ihr eine Antwort geben würde. ''Und wieso sehen wir die Sterne nur nachts? Und wieso fühle isch den Wind auf den Wangen, auf den Füssen aber nisch? Warum sagtttt man 'du führst misch an der Nase herum'? Wieso sagt man 'leg einen Zahn zu', wenn man will dasch einer schneller ischt? Wieso...''

''Mikan... Der Himmel dreht sich!'' unterbrach Natsume das Mädchen einfach und schaute verträumt nach oben. Er sah wirklich alles schief; die Sterne bewegten sich im Kreise und das Grass um ihn war juckend.

Mikan schaute in seine Richtung und versuchte zu sich zu kommen. Sie trank nicht so viel wie die anderen, aber genug, dass um sie herum alles bunt schien. Normalerweise trank sie überhaupt nicht, aber heute überredeten sie die Freunde, dass sie es wenigstens einmal versuchen soll – sie braucht es ja nicht mehr wiederholen. Nur einmal.

Nur einmal.

''Ojemine...'' sie stand mit Mühe auf und ging zu Natsume. Sie stellte sich hinter seinem Kopf und schaute lachend auf ihn runnter. ''Hallölchen da, Süßerrrr. Brauchst du Hilfe?'' Sie kniete runter und ging ihm durchs Haar.

''Pünktschcheeeen... Hilf miiir hochhh...'' jammerte er und schaute in ihre Augen. Er verlor sich in ihnen und starte sie regelrecht an. ''Nenn misch liebaaa bei meinem Namen, ist einfacher.'' Sie wuschelte seine Haare, stand auf, ging um ihn herum, nahm seine Hand und half ihm auf. Natsume starrte sie immer noch an. ''Wunderschön...'' murmelte er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Mikans Herz fing an zu rasen und ihr Gesicht wurde warm. Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an und konnte an nichts denken.

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher und beide neigten ihre Köpfe schon – als eine Autohupe ertönte. Sie sprangen auseinander und lachten los.

''War' fascht ein Herzinfarkt.'' Lachte Natsume und legte seine Hand auf seine Brust. Mikan schaute ihn an und in den nächsten Moment rannte den Hügel hoch.

''Aaaaahahaa! Wer als Letzter Oben ist, ischt 'ne Nuuuulll!''

Natsume schrie auf: ''Das ischt nicht feeeeehr!'' und rannte hinter ihr her.

Um sie ins wilde Lachen zu bringen, damit sie langsamer sein würde schrie er verrückte Witze hinter ihr her und es schien zu klappen.

''Aaaahahahahaaha! Natyy, du bisch sooo lustiiig!'' lachte Mikan und rannte weiter. Natsume rannte dann noch schneller hinter ihr her und als er sie einholte, umarmte er sie von hinten, hob sie hoch und wirbelte mit ihr herum im Kreis. Beide schrien und lachten betrunken und fielen dann wieder aufs Grass.

Sie lagen sich im Armen und schauten sich an. Das war wieder der Moment in dem etwas geschehen sollte – das tut es aber wieder nicht, weil Mikan aufspringt und den Jungen hoch zieht. Natsume schaute sie verwirrt an, aber das Mädchen ging schon weiter. Sie war betrunken, aber nicht betrunken genug, um nicht zu wissen, dass sie die Spontanität besser lassen soll. Sie wird sich Morgen an alles erinnern. Die Finger sollte sie von ihm lassen.

Sie waren wieder auf der Straße und Natsumes Haus war schon zu sehen. Sie stoppten vor dem Haus und starten auf den Sakura Baum, der unter Natsumes Balkon wuchs. Es war ein sehr großer Baum, voller Blüten, die in dem Wind in der Luft tanzten und Kreise machten. Es war wie ein Märchen – der warme Wind, die rosa Kirschblüten in der Luft, die Nacht und die Sterne. Wunderschön.

Natsume war betrunken, trotzdem sah er die Schönheit der Natur. Die Schönheit, die um ihn herum tanzte, die sich über ihn erstreckte und die, die vor ihm stand. Das Mädchen. Das hübsche Mädchen, das ihm gerade den Rücken zeigte – ihre langen braunen Haare aber tanzten im Wind und versteckten ihr Gesicht. Die Nacht hing über ihr und sie sah wie eine Fee aus. So unschuldig und so zärtlich. So perfekt.

Er machte ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung und nahm ihre Hand. Sie schaute ihn mit großen und leuchtenden Augen an. Sie sah so verloren aus. So klein.

''Komm...'' flüsterte er und zog sie mit sich. Sie gingen zu dem Baum und Natsume ließ Mikans Hand los um auf den Baum zu klettern. Dann hoppte er von dem Ast auf den Balkon und schaute Mikan erwartungsvoll an. Das Mädchen dachte noch für einen Moment nach und folgte ihm.

Die ganze Zeit sagten sie nichts. Man konnte nur den Wind und das Rauschen der Blätter hören.

Beide standen jetzt auf dem Balkon und schauten in den Himmel.

Der Balkon war sehr groß – er war eine Terrasse, die um das Geländer viele bunte Blumen hatte. Natsumes Zimmer war hinter der Schiebetür, die ins Haus von dem Balkon führte – und diese Schiebetür war offen, wie immer. Der Wind spielte mit dem Vorhang auf der ihnen Seite der Tür und verursachte, dass der Vorhang nach draußen drängte. Kleine Kirschblüten flogen durch die Luft und in das Zimmer – aber nicht alle. Einige schwebten in der Luft über dem Balkon und verzauberten die zwei Jugendlichen, die sich diesen Naturzauber anschauten.

Mikan lehnte mit dem Rücken auf dem Geländer und starrte nach oben. Ihre Augen schienen verloren und ihre Gedanken hörte sie gar nicht mehr.

Natsume stellte sich neben sie mit dem Bauch auf dem Geländer und schaute auch nach Oben. Sterne soweit das Auge reichte. Und die Kirschblüten. Und Mikan. Natsumes Kopf drehte sich zu ihr.

''Es ist wunderschön.'' hauchte sie die Sterne anschauend. ''Ja… Wunderschön…'' sagte er leise und schaute sie verträumt an. Sie merkte seinen Blick und lächelte in seine Richtung. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher, sie spürte schon seinen zarten Atem und schloss die Augen. Nur einmal.

Seine Lippen trafen zärtlich ihre Lippen und sie versanken in einen langen Kuss. Es war weich und zart, fast so, als kuschelte man mit einem Plüschbären. Und Mikan mochte es. Sie mochte es sehr. Sie mochte ihn, schon immer. Und Natsume? Er versank in dem schönen Gefühl.

Beide wollten mehr.

Mehr!

Die Zärtlichkeit verschwand. Die Lust brach aus und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker. Es wurde heißer, die Küsse wurden schneller und wilder. Mikan schlang ihre Arme um sein Hals und Natsume um ihre Hüfte. Ihre Lippen und Zungen bewegten sich schnell, fast grob und ihr Atem war laut, heiß und schnell. Sie fingen an sich zu bewegen – ihre Beine führen sie in eine Richtung; sie stoppten nicht sich zu küssen, stolperten aber hier und da und kamen endlich in das Zimmer rein durch die geöffnete Schiebetür. Natsume schloss sie automatisch hinter ihnen und dann fiel das Paar küssend und heiß atmend auf das Bett; Mikan unter Natsume.

Beide atmeten schnell und laut, stöhnten und seufzten hier und da. So schnell wie es nur ging zogen sie sich die Sachen aus und hörten nicht auf sich zu berühren. Mikans Hände gingen über Natsumes muskulösen Bauch, hoch um seinen Hals und seine Finger schlugen sich um ihre Hüfte wieder. Dann gingen seine Hände höher, ließen keinen Fleck ihres Körpers aus, berührten ihre Brüste, ihr Hals und ihr Gesicht. Sie küssten sich wild und keuchten laut. Keiner konnte sie hören.

Von irgendwo nahm Natsume den Kondom raus und steckte ihn mit der Hilfe von Mikan auf. Dann ging es los.

* * *

…...

Mikan wachte auf.

Müde und mit starken Kopfschmerzen öffnete sie die Augen schloss sie dann wieder. Die Sonne war noch nicht auf, aber die ersten Sonnenstrahlen blenden sie und taten ihren Augen weh.

Es war sowieso schöner im Bett.

Es war warm und weich. Und sie konnte sich ganz fest an einen warmen Körper schmiegen und ihn umarmen.

Es war so...

Abrupt öffnete sie die Augen wieder.

Schock war ein sehr mildes Wort für das, was sie in diesem Moment empfunden hat. Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen, ihr Atem verschwand so wie auch die ganze Farbe aus ihren Gesicht. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie glaubte, dass, wenn sie sich bald nicht bewegte, würde sie sich übergeben müssen.

''Oh, nein...'' flüsterte sie und musste ihre Hand auf ihre Brust legen, um ihr Herz zu beruhigen.

Ganz langsam und ganz vorsichtig richtete sie sich dann auf. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie hatte Angst irgendwo hinzuschauen. Als sie sich an ihren Elbogen lehnte und zur Seite schaute, sah sie ihn.

Da lag er – wie ein kleines Kind, tiefschlafend und ganz ruhig.

Und ganz nackt.

Ihr stockte der Atem.

Das Einzige, was sie noch fühlte, war Panik. Pure Panik.

Zittrig und trotzdem vorsichtig schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und lief in das Badzimmer. So leise wie es nur ging schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, drehte sich um, bückte sich über die Toilette und kotzte sich die Seele aus. Ihr Körper bebte und die Kälte überzog sie.

Natsume, der wie ein Engel noch weite schliff, wusste nicht, dass Mikan gerade panische Angst hatte. Er sah nicht, wie sie ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser wusch, wie sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete und bitter vor sich hin weinte. Sie brachte keinen Ton raus und trotzdem fielen ihre Tränen über ihr Gesicht der in einer Grimasse eines Schreies gezogen war.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigte und ihre Tränen weg wisch, ging sie vorsichtig raus aus dem Badezimmer und kam zurück ins Natsumes Zimmer. Sie schaute sich herum um ihre Sachen zum Anziehen zu finden. Natsume sah nicht, wie sie sich schnell anzog, nachdem sie die Klamoten fand und sein Zimmer durchsuchte, um alle Beweise dieser Nacht verschwinden zu lassen.

Sie ging um das Bett herum und sah auf dem Boden das Kondom – es lag einfach so da, um und in ihm eine weiß Flüssigkeit. Sie machte eine Grimasse, nahm aber sofort das Kondom und warf es aus dem Fenster. Dann versuchte sie mit einem Taschentuch den Fleck zu beseitigen, es ging aber nicht ganz raus.

Die ganze Zeit passte sie, dass der Junge nicht aufwachte.

Sie räumte noch hier und da auf – legte einige Sachen auf ihre Stellen, überzeugte sich, dass sie nichts hinterlassen hat und kletterte aus dem Fenster, das offen war. Die Schiebetür war geschlossen.

Auf dem Balkon schaute sie noch zurück, ging sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und drehte sich dann um. Sie kletterte den Baum runter und lief dann los. Natsume konnte ihr verweintes Gesicht nicht sehen und ihr lautes Schluchzen nicht hören, weil er noch immer tief und fest schlief.

Als das Mädchen nach Hause kam, schliefen noch alle, deshalb ging sie geradewegs ins Bad und duschte. Das Wasser floss ihren Körper runter und wischte all den Schmutz weg. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser und ihr Ächzen wurde von der Dusche verstummt. Sie nahm sich viel Zeit und als sie endlich fertig war, zog sie sich ihren Pyjama an und krabbelte ins Bett. Dort kauerte sie sich zusammen, wie ein kleines Baby und umarmte ihren Plüschbären ganz fest.

Später am Nachmittag erzählte sie ihrer Mutter, dass sie mal in die Stadt gehen wird, um zu schoppen. Aber in der Wirklichkeit ging sie die 'Pille nach dem Sex' kaufen. Sie ließ ihr Händy zu Hause.

Am nächsten Tag rief Natsume sie an.

* * *

…...

''Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?''

Nach langer Stille fing sie dann wieder an.

''Ich war betrunken!'' sagte sie laut. ''Das war ich auch.'' gab er zurück. ''Das war mein Erstes mal und ich bin schon 20!'' sagte sie etwas wütender und schaute ihn böse an. ''Auch für mich. Und ich bin nur ein paar Monate jünger.'' konterte er.

Mikans Herz raste jetzt wild.

Was soll sie ihm denn noch sagen?

Was will er denn noch hören? ''Ich hatte Angst okey! Ich gering in Panik, weil ich mit meinem besten Freund geschlafen habe! Du würdest dich doch sowieso nicht erinnern und wenn, wäre es schlimm für dich! Es war besser still zu bleiben. Und sowieso, der Alkohol hat uns dazu gebracht, aber ich… ich hatte keine richtige Kontrolle über meinen Körper, aber ich war trotzdem…ich habe trotzdem…'' sie stoppte und drehte ihren Kopf weg.

Natsume wusste, dass ihr die Tränen gekommen sind.

Sie gab keinen Ton von sich, auch ihre Schultern bebten nicht, aber sie war zu ruhig – deshalb wusste er, dass sie weinte.

''Du liebst mich.'' sagte er und wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Mikan zuckte zusammen, bewegte sich aber nicht.

Das war ein klares Ja.

In Natsumes Brust explodierten gerade tausende von Bomben, so verrückt spielte es in ihm. Er war glücklich. So glücklich, dass er aufschreien könnte – stattdessen, kamen ihm die Tränen.

Er verflechte seine Finger mit ihren.

''Du weißt, dass ich dich auch liebe.'' sagte er.

Mikans Tränen verdoppelten sich und fielen auf den Boden.

Aber auf einmal fühlte sie etwas Nasses auf ihrer Hand, die Natsume hielt.

Sofort drehte sie sich um, so dass die Tränen regelrecht einen Luftkreis um sie herum machten (so wie auch ihre Haare) und sah geschockt Natsume an.

Kleine Tränen tropften von seinem Gesicht auf ihre Hand und der Junge machte nichts, um das zu verbergen.

''Natsume! Du weinst ja!'' gab Mikan mit hoher Stimme von sich.

''Na und? Du doch auch!'' sagte Natsume ärgerlich, wischte sich die Tränen aber nicht weg. Nach ein paar Momenten des Erstaunens lächelte Mikan wieder, zwar etwas gequält, aber trotzdem freudig und konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie eben durch ging.

''Gott, was ist hier bloß los? Ich bin so…ich meine, ich weiß nicht was…'' weiter kam sie ja nicht mehr, weil Natsume ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und sie anschaute. Dann wischte er ihr die Tränen weg und auch sie machte das. Sie schauten sich an und sagten nichts. Dann küsste der Junge das Mädchen und sie machte freudig mit.

Lange noch küssten sie sich. Später umarmten sie sich und legten sich auf den Boden des Balkons. Und schauten nach Oben, in den Himmel, wo tausende von Sternen leuchteten. Es war wunderschön.

Die Sternklare Nacht war wunderschön.


End file.
